


FNAF3: Wide Awake

by jxdkid



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 2 characters, Confusion, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent wakes up in the pizzeria, but something it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNAF3: Wide Awake

_ Where am I? Did I fall asleep in the suit? I hate this suit. The spring locks itch, the mildew stinks, and it limits my field of view. However, it all becomes worth it when the children arrive. Sweet, gullible children, I wait for you in the darkness, come play with me. _ In a distant room the sound for children laughing can be heard.  _ Laughing children? Finally my prey arrives. _ Vincent lumbers into the room.  _ Why does this suit have to be so heavy _ . He looks around the room.  _ Wait, there’s no one here. I could have sworn I heard them, their sweet laughter. _ In another room the children’s laughter can be heard again.  _ What, again? No, I won't be fooled this time. He began to slowly walk to the room. What!? My joints their moving on their own. What's happening? Stop! Why, why can't I control my body? _

_ Wait, the suit itches, but not on my skin, under my skin _ . “um, Spring Bonnie?” Vincent says in a low pained groan. He hears an affirmative metallic static.  _ What, no that can't be right, if he’s active, and I'm in the suit? No! No, no, no, no, no. How? Where is he going? Oh, right the laughter. _ “Spring Bonnie, you know there aren't any children here, right?¨ -stubborn metal static- “Don't blame me when you're disappointed,”

They arrive in the room “See? There aren't any children here.”  _ Wait, what is that sound?  is that … breathing? It may not be children, but this could still be fun _ “hey, Bonnie. I know where the children are,” -excited metallic static- “yep, but a bad bad man took them, and he is here in the building,” -angry metallic static- “Exactly what I was thinking. Let's pay him a visit,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought. I hope it wasn't too short, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
